


Why did you save me?

by lilcoffeecup



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alex Rider Needs a Hug, Alex Rider has PTSD, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, I should have put this in the front but Alex has flashbacks of torture, Implied/Referenced Torture, My First Fanfic, Slow and irregular updates cuz my life is a mess and ideas just pop into my head, Yassen Gregorovich Has a Heart, Yassen eventually becoming a father figure to Alex (if I get that far in the fic), Yassen is trying, new tags may be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcoffeecup/pseuds/lilcoffeecup
Summary: All I could remember was being in my room back in Chelsea and then all of a sudden hearing “Hello little Alex” and growing wide eyes seeing Yassen’s face right before losing consciousness. Why would he leave a loose end like me alive when given the chance to kill me, especially when I was a spy that worked for MI6 and he was an assassin who worked for SCORPIA. So why? Will Alex learn of the reason why Yassen hasn’t killed him? Will he be able to bear the truth about his father and Yassen’s past?
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich & Alex Rider
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Yassen and Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: This is my first ever fanfiction and I wrote this at 3am instead of sleeping so please excuse any mistakes or formatting errors that I may have made. Aside from that, please feel free to give feedback on how I can do better and constructive criticism so that I can improve possible future chapters! I have been reading a ton of Alex Rider fanfiction and love the bond that Yassen and Alex have and wanted to add my own take to the fandom. I hope you enjoy reading! :)

Alex POV:

As I slowly started to gain consciousness, all I could remember was being in my room back in Chelsea and then all of a sudden hearing “Hello little Alex” and growing wide eyes seeing Yassen’s face right before losing consciousness. Yassen Gregorovich, the man – the assassin who had killed his uncle but hadn’t killed him even when spotted on several missions in the past. I would always end up conflicted on my thoughts about him whenever I came back from those missions. He was an assassin, a very effective one at that since he would never leave any loose ends from what I had heard. Why would he leave a loose end like me alive especially when I was a spy that worked for MI6 and he worked for SCORPIA, we were both on opposite sides so why? – why did Yassen not kill him when he had the opportunity? 

I shuddered at the thought of SCORPIA, a place that had taken everything from me, my number one enemy, and the place in which I had been held prisoner for 6 months until only a few weeks ago when I was brought back home during a rescue mission. Had Yassen brought him back to SCORPIA where no doubt Doctor Three would be waiting, excited for another round of torture? Alex had just escaped SCORPIA’s clutches, he was finally free, but now he was probably back – back to the place he hated the most, a place he had spent many nights in pain from wounds that the day’s torture had inflicted upon him. 

As I groggily opened my eyes, half expecting to be back in the tiny cell that I was forced to sleep in during my captivity at SCORPIA, was surprised to see that instead of a cell was actually in a small bedroom. I immediately tried to sit up – on full alert since I didn’t recognize the room, I came to the realization that my right wrist has been handcuffed to the bedframe. The room was somewhat bare, there was only the bed, a small desk and chair and cupboard covering the room. As I heard what seemed to be a single pair of footsteps approaching, I pretended to still be unconscious as a way to possibly get some more time alone to try and find a way out of here since there was no window in sight and I was still handcuffed to the bed. I heard the door be opened and a familiar voice say, “I know you are awake Alex, there is no need for you to act in front of me” and I immediately know who it is “Yassen”.


	2. Flashbacks and Breakdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically character building for Yassen and showing that he does care for his little Alex :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m really sorry it took me so long to update this, I’ve been busy with school and my courses as well as all of the things I’m part of on the side and even though I already have this chapter on my ff.net acc from a while ago I don’t want too update to close together because I know I won’t be able to keep the same pace. I don’t want to have quick updates and then all of a sudden drop off the map for a month or something. This chapter is also a little small (I’m working on making future ones bigger, but this is already pre-written, and I think it would be better to just be consistent. Also me not being able to think coherently enough to make this chapter not sound “ridiculous, utterly ridiculous” (Comment if you got that reference, Hint: it’s not from Alex Rider)

Recap: I heard the door be opened and a familiar voice say, “I know you are awake Alex, there is no need for you to act in front of me” and I immediately knew who it was “Yassen”

Alex P.O.V.

“Good Morning, little Alex, I see that you are awake” Yassen says and anger flares up inside me, why can’t they just leave me alone – SCORPIA, mi6, why does this happen to him. “Why am here Yassen? and by the way where are we?”. I try testing the cuff around my wrist and a pit of dread forms in my stomach when I realize that the basic lock-picking tools I always carried, along with a small switchblade – because my missions have made me paranoid and I have made too many enemies to not have means to protect myself at any and all times is missing and I am unarmed and at the mercy of Yassen. Memories of my captivity at SCORPIA ambush me head on and I start trying harder to release myself and pull away from remembering those painful moments, but I feel myself losing control before being thrown into a flashback. 

**Flashback**  
I don’t even know how long it had been since Doctor three has been whipping me, my hands are chained to the ceiling and my feet barely touching the floor, ever since my capture a almost constant feeling I have is one of vulnerability since I know mi6 won’t come for me leaving me at my captors mercy and them being able to do whatever it is they want without fear of repercussions. 

“Make sure to keep counting Alex, let’s see if you can endure more than our last exciting meeting, well, exciting for me, I’m not so sure about you” Dr. three taunts as he whips me again, I can feel welts forming on my back and know that its gonna really hurt for a long time and that they will most definitely scar.

**End Flashback**

Yassen P.O.V 

As soon as I see the look of dread that Alex is trying so hard to mask on his face, I know something is about to go wrong and next thing I know is that Alex is thrashing wildly but not as if he’s trying to get away but as if he’s reliving a memory perhaps from a pervious time he had been captured and is rather trying to close in on himself as a shield.

I see Alex’s skin ripping and starting to redden and bleed as he tries to get out of the cuff on his wrist. Making sure that all potential exits are closed and any potential weapons out of sight, I open the cuff and immediately Alex shrinks back and starts rocking himself back and forth in the farther corner of the bed with his back as far against the wall as it can go and I can feel a crack in my mask of indifference when I set upon my eyes, a teenager who has seen and endured far more than any teenager should have. 

* Time Skip *

After an hour or so, I finally see Alex starting to calm down, I just stare at the broken boy before me and can’t help but think of how much he looks like John. John made him who he is today and even saved his life when he could have just let him die, he knew that the John he knew was only a cover for the real deal – John Rider, MI6 Agent but he can’t bring himself to hate the man. The betrayal hurt, of course it did but it also showed him that he didn’t have to properly train him as other SCORPIA instructors are supposed to do, he didn’t have to save his life, let alone an enemy agent – SCORPIA wouldn’t even save their own operatives but would rather mark them as failures and let them die. This reminds me of why I am doing this, to in somehow be able to repay what John had done for him, he just hoped that he would be able to pull it off in time or else both himself and John’s son would have to pay the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fun fact – I have increased my already concerning (according to my friends lol) coffee intake to survive during the day due to me always being a sleep-deprived zombie which will probably have to pull an all-nighter because I have a research paper due for one of my courses on Friday and it has to be 2000 words and guess how many I have – 0. Yay me, idk why I do this to myself. Stupid procrastination, smh. 
> 
> Please feel free to give feedback or just general comments as that is what keeps me going! And a super big thank you to all those who commented and liked the previous chapter, you guys were basically the whole reason I decided not to scrap the entire idea and just keep reading fics instead of plaguing the internet with this monstrosity :)
> 
> Also me just realized that there are 2 end notes but idk how to take out the second one, so imma just leave it there and be totally unrealistic by pretending that its not there
> 
> Here is me again making this section longer than it needs to be but can someone comment if when you get a notification that a new chapter has been uploaded, do you get another notification if I edit the chapter and re-post it, cuz if you do then sorry cuz i'm such an indecisive person that I keep editing this and I should really stop but I unfortunately don't see myself not second guessing me any time soon. I also don't know how to add emojis in this so just imagine the face thats smiling but has a water or sweat or whatever it it is, drop from the top of their head and is usually right besides the lol one.


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to get answers from Yassen but ends up with more questions than he started out with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I am super sorry for the slow updates, finals month is not being kind to me at all. Thank you to all those past and new, who commented and liked this fic because that is literally the only reason this hasn’t been deleted yet. I have also looked at the suggestions in the comments and am trying to improve from previous chapters. Hopefully this chapter is better than the previous ones but thank you to those who gave suggestions via the comments section. This is unfortunately going to be a short chapter (ik I’m sorry this is something I’m still trying to improve on, but I now realize how hard it is for authors to pump out chapters and my respect for them, has reached a new level). I’m still pretty busy and in the process of gaining some new ideas and inspiration so hopefully future chapters will be longer. Just bear with me and thank you for giving this fic a chance :). Just a heads up for as you might have figured out, I don’t have a set out plan for updates, except that they will more often then not be slow, but I will definitely try to update more during winter break! Also, if anyone has any suggestions or ideas for what you might want to happen you can put it in the comments or even om me since I’m running low on those. *cue end of my continuous rambling*
> 
> Also I just realized that its the 1 month anniversary of this fic so yay :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable from the Alex Rider Series

Recap: This reminds me of why I am doing this, to somehow be able to repay John for what he did for me, I just hope that I’ll be able to pull it off in time or else both of me and Alex will have to pay the consequences. 

Alex POV:

The first thing I notice when waking up is that aside from my head pounding, my hands, while still handcuffed, were now bandaged. Upon further inspection with my critical eye, which has helped me get out of some particularly tight situations, I realized that they had been repositioned. The new adjustment was most likely due to the fact that my hands had been bandaged while I had been unconscious. In horror, I remembered the panic attack and terrible flashback that I had yesterday, of my torture at SCORPIA; and that also in front of Yassen. I felt a knot form in my stomach, showing emotion to my captors never ended well and just fueled more nightmares for whenever I tried to sleep. If Yassen was still with SCORPIA, then that would just bring me more pain and I don’t think I can take much more. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn’t notice Yassen entering the room until I saw him setting down what looked to include, a water bottle, and bagel on the small coffee table near the bed and said “eat, you will feel better after”. I look at him and my anger flares as he says that since Yassen was the reason, I was in this situation in the first place and now he’s acting as if he cares about my health.

“Why do you care, your just gonna hand me off to SCOPIA so really, what does it matter to you. Does Doctor Three want a healthy captive this time?” 

“I’m not going to hand you off to SCORPIA, little Alex” 

“Then why? Why am I even here, did I piss off one of your employers and now they want revenge?” I’m starting to get frustrated; I keep getting cryptic answers and the knot in my stomach keeps increasing. What does he even want from me? 

“I am not currently undertaking any jobs” 

“Then let me rephrase my question, you’re an assassin, I’m a spy, why am I not dead yet? Want to torture me yourself?” At that comment I see Yassens jaw clench so minimally, that I don’t even know if it even actually happened. 

Yassen POV:

When I entered the room, I saw that Alex had a look on his face that showed that he was in deep thought about something. I go up to him and say “eat, you’ll feel better” while setting down a water bottle and bagel, thinking he must have a headache from his flashback yesterday. I see Alex look at me with anger in his eyes and ask me of why I would care about him. How could I not, he was John’s son, he even looked so much like him that for a second, you would think that it was just a younger John rider rather than his son. I plan on telling Alex about his father being a double agent and that whatever I have learnt, is from him, but he isn’t ready yet. I try giving vague answers in hopes that he gives up questioning me, MI6 ruined the innocence Alex had when I first met him on the Hared Sayle mission. Apparently, that was not the right way that I should have gone about things since Alex still thinks I’m out to get him and hurt him. I slightly clench my jaw at that jab, I would never- I could never hurt Alex and soon he will realize that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It makes my day when someone likes and comments, since it takes me time to process that someone actually likes it enough to spend time to comment, so they are very much welcome! If any of y'all are going through finals month or school or important stuff in general then good luck and have a great day/night (aka whenever ur reading this since timezones may be different lol).

**Author's Note:**

> I’m super sorry that the chapter is short, but I will try to make the new chapters longer! I also hope to update soon but only if there is interest in this story :)


End file.
